L'espoir d'une konoichi
by Ange du Fillenia
Summary: Parfois le courage et la volonté ne peuvent suffir... Cela il l'a compris, c'est pourquoi il est parti.   10 ans d'abscence, tant de chose on changer à Konoha, Sa raison de vivre à elle, c'est lui... Kyo
1. Prologue

Ohayoooo, en espérant que ce petit prologue vous plaira =D

* * *

><p>x<p>

xXx

x

Parfois le courage et la volonté ne peuvent suffir. Et cela il l'avait bien compris. Vouloir ramener son ami et protèger son village en même temps n'était pas à sa portée.

De plus le démon tapi au fond de lui ne scessait de l'attirer peu à peu sous son emprise. l'incitant à la violence.

C'est pourquoi un jour il parti, accompagné de son mentor ne laissant qu'une simple lettre à l'Hokage

Beaucoup tentèrent de le retrouver mes les injonctions de Tsunade furent claires et c'est avec résignation que chacun reprit se vie entre entrainement et mission.

Les gens partent mais les souvenirs restent...

Et après tout il y a toujours de l'espoir.

Après tout, ils n'avaient que 14 ans et du temps pour faire de nouvelles rencontres.

Mais comment oublier ce Ninja si imprévisible,

Pour eux c'est impossible !

Une seule certitude, il reviendrait.

Personne ne savait quand, ni dans quel état mais il reviendrait.

x

xx

x

* * *

><p>Votre avis ? n'hesitez pas à laisser un rewiew =3<p>

Sinon n'hésitez pas à aller lire mon autre fanfic : **_Le Prix de la Vie _**_(crossover Harry Potter/NCIS - Principalement basé sur le monde d'HP)_****

Bye

Ange du Fillénia


	2. Dix ans, une décennie

Ohayooooo Voici le chapitre numéro 1 de cette fic =)

Merci à **fiction-hinata-naruto, BB, ctofi1, shitsui, Agrond **pour vos com's.

Je sais que le prologue était court, je suis désolé.

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaiera =) **

x

_x_

Sinon j'en profite également pour faire de la pub pour ma seconde fic "Le prix de la vie" cela se deroule dans le monde d'Harry Potter avec un pitit crossover avec NCIS mais surtout pour introduire les personnages de la Serie après cela se passe exclusivement dans le monde magique =).

x

_x_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<em>**

**_sauf Kyo qui m'appartient, c'est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous._**

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**Dix ans, une décennie****...**

X

XxX

X

La forêt de Konoha s'éveille doucement sous les rayons timides du soleil levant.

Le chant mélodieux des oiseaux s'élèvent peu à peu.

Seule la présence de deux ombres trouble le paisible rituel matinal.

Néanmoins aucunes des deux silhouettes ne souhaitent interrompre cette scène qui leur a tant manqué, après dix longues années la vue de cette étendue de verdure leur la mince distance les séparant encore du village caché de la feuille.

Enfin ils rentraient chez eux.

Une décennie de combats, contre d'autres ninjas mais aussi contre eux-mêmes. Dix ans qui les ont définitivement changés…

La plus petite silhouette presse légèrement le pas incitant sa compagne à la suivre…

- ne te presse donc pas, nous arriverons bien assez tôt au village.

- Peut-être mais j'ai hâte !

- je m'en doute mais pitié pas à 5h30 du matin.

- Sensei, cela fait dix ans que nous sommes partis, et sincèrement retrouver mon chez moi est ma seule envie.

- Tsunade va nous écorcher vif dès qu'elle nous verra, je préfère retarder ce moment vois-tu

La première ombre éclata de rire, s'imaginant très bien la scène ou Tsunade se ferait un plaisir de les envoyer faire un vol plané au dessus de Konoha.

Cependant cela ne le fit pas ralentir pour autant, il voulait bien être plus calme et réfléchit qu'avant son envie de revoir ses anciens coéquipiers prenait le dessus sur une Tsunade en furie.

Son compagnon soupira, en réalisant que le plus jeune ne l'écoutait pas. Et le suivit en trainant des pieds et en marmonnant.

C'est vers 6h qu'ils atteignirent les portes du village, ils saluèrent les deux gardes tout en leur présentant un rouleau au sceau de l'Hokage, évitant ainsi tout contrôle superflu.

Bien qu'excité à l'idée de revoir toutes les personnes comptant pour lui, le plus jeune ralentit appréciant l'atmosphère tranquille de Konoha désert. La nostalgie le transporta jusqu'à une époque révolue, ou tout semblait bien plus simple

- Kyo revient ici tout de suite !

Ce fut ce cri qui sortit l'homme de ses pensées, puis il eu tout juste le temps de voir passer une fusée brune que déjà la rue était à nouveau déserte excepté les deux compagnons.

Tous deux se regardèrent surpris puis haussèrent les épaules en continuant leur route.

Ce n'est que cinq intersections plus long qu'ils tombèrent face à un homme pestant contre une personne inconnue.

L'homme aux cheveux brun coiffé en ananas, âgé de 23 ans marmonnait des « galères » à tout va. Il se stoppa en apercevant les deux silhouettes encapuchonnées.

Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant rapidement, il soupira et se décida à les questionner, nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent.

- hep vous, qui êtes vous ?

- Cela ne te concerne pas jeune homme, nous nous rendons chez l'Hokage, pas d'inquiétude. Répondit le plus vieux.

- Galèreeee et comme suis-je sensé savoir si vous dites la vérité ?

- Tu ne peux pas c'est vrai, mais nous avons autre chose à faire que de te le prouvé.

Sans attendre, l'aîné prit la direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Laissant sont élève se débrouiller avec l'autre ninja.

Shikamaru regarda l'ombre s'éloignant hésitant à intervenir, finalement, il reporta son attention sur l'autre silhouette, cette dernière un peu plus petite que l'autre n'avait pas bougé.

Après un court silence, l'homme se tourna pour suivre son sensei, non sans adresser une dernière parole au ninja contrôlant les ombres.

- T'inquiète, nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, au fait si ce que je pense est juste, la furie brune a échappé à ta surveillance nan ? En tout cas elle est partie vers l'ouest.

Ne laissant pas le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre, il disparut au coin de la rue.

Shikamaru, poussa un énième « galère » puis partit vers l'ouest à la recherche de « la furie brune »

L'ombre rejoignit sa consœur quelques rues plus loin et toutes deux entrèrent dans le bâtiment réservé à l'Hokage tout en discutant de divers sujets.

- Alors ta première impression ? Le village te semble t-il changé ?

- Oui et nan, les gens ont changé, ils ont évolué tout comme moi. Mais l'ambiance, cette douce chaleur que je ressens quand je revois les rues, les habitants, les ninjas. C'est une chose qui n'a pas changé. Je suis toujours aussi heureux de revenir à Konoha.

- Je te comprends, cela fait maintenant dix ans que tu n'y avais plus mis les pieds. Il est toujours apaisant et heureux de rentrer chez soi... Ah le bureau de notre chère Hokage. Prêt ?

- Pas vraiment mais puisqu'il le faut...

Tsunade Hime avait toujours été un Hokage digne de son rang... excepté pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à de la paperasse. Et en ce beau jour ensoleillé, ladite paperasse semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se multiplier sur son bureau.

Et le dragon de l'ordre alias Shizune avait osé lui confisquer ses bouteilles de Saké pourtant bien dissimulées.

Désormais elle était donc dans l'obligation de remplir ses fichus papiers sans la moindre petite goutte du si précieux alcool pour la soulagé de cette torture.

Elle en était à envisager de fuir via la fenêtre tel un certain jeune homme blond qui l'avait si souvent fait par le passé lorsque des coups a la porte se firent entendre. Après avoir attrapé en vitesse un stylo et une feuille pour donner l'illusion d'un travail acharné elle donna sa permission pour entrer. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils à la vue des deux personnes encapuchonnées.

Mince, les gens rentraient-ils dans ce village comme dans un moulin ou quoi ?

- Que puis-je pour vous ? J'espère pour vous que vous serez convaincant car je ne suis pas très patiente et j'ai du travail.

Le plus grand des deux interlocuteur s'approcha du bureau en riant alors que le second s'installa confortablement sur le canapé placé contre le mur. Le premier s'assit face à la dirigeante.

- Tsunade, tsunade, tsunade... toi et moi savons très bien que ton travail n'a pas avancé d'un iota depuis ce matin... mais je dois dire que ta mauvaise fois légendaire m'a manqué ces 10 dernières années.

- Que...

Suprise la femme regarda l'homme retirer sa capuche dévoilant une chevelure blanche, des yeux noir et un sourire malicieux. Quelques rides étaient apparues par-ci par-là lui donnant un air plus sérieux, mais même en une décennie l'homme n'avait que peu changé. Oui aucun doute, Jiraiya, sannin légendaire se tenait face à elle.

Self contrôle... voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour se calmer malheureusement elle en manquait cruellement et ça, son ancien coéquipier le savait ce qui le fit sourire un peu plus, agaçant encore plus la blonde.

- Donne moi une seule, une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'envoyer à l'autre bout du village à l'aide de mon poing ? Dix ans, il t'a fallu dix années pour revenir ici ! J'écoute et sois convaincant !

- Voyons Tsunade, je pensais que tu serais plus heureuse de nous revoir...

- « Nous » ?

- Cela fait longtemps Tsunade oba-chan...

Le cinquième hokage tourna brusquement la tête vers la second silhouette, assise sur le canapé. Cette dernière porta la main à sa capuche l'abaissant doucement.

Tsunade vit d'abord apparaître une chevelure blonde parsemée de mèches orange partant dans tout les sens et retenu par le bandeau ninja du village. Puis deux yeux bleu turquoise apparurent pétillants de joie un sourire franc et trois traces en formes de moustaches complétèrent le tableau... Naruto Uzumaki était revenu...

Tsunade resta figée, après tant d'années le jeune homme de maintenant 23 ans était enfin là, dans son bureau. Il avait changé, mûri comme tous ses amis... comme pour certains d'entre eux elle devinait des blessures, des épreuves ayant laissé des traces... Indélébiles...

Oui Naruto avait grandit, autant physiquement que psychologiquement c'était indéniable. Mais pas quoi était-il passé ?

- Na... Na... Naruto c'est vraiment toi ?

- Hai, sourit le jeune homme, je suis bien de retour à Konoha.

La femme se leva rapidement et vint étreindre le jeune homme, celui-ci qui c'était levé à son approche lui rendit son étreinte.

Puis ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Elle reprit sa place et lui la sienne. Jiraiya qui observait la scène en silence prit la parole, afin de lancer les explications sur leur départ, ce que tous deux avaient fait toute ces années... les rencontres, les voyages, les entraînements... joie et peine, rire et pleurs tout y passa. Tsunade écouta attentivement son ami, reportant parfois son attention sur Naruto qui ne prit que peu la parole.

A la fin du récit, un silence s'installa. Qui fut coupé par l'entrée fracassante d'Iruka dans le bureau.

- Tsunade-sama ! par pitié dite moi que Kyo à enfin été attrapé !

- Iruka ! je suis en entretien ! Ne pouvais tu pas attendre un peu dehors !

Mais nulle reponse n'arriva, L'homme à la chevelure brune fixait maintenant avec ahurissement son ancien élève partit depuis dix ans.

- Na... Na... Naruto c'est vraiment toi ?

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu ! s'exclama Jiraiya.

- Hai Iruka-sensei, je suis heureux de vous revoir. Lui répondit le jeune homme sans se soucier de l'intervention de son mentor.

- Iruka ! Intervint Tsunade. Tu aura tout le temps de discuter avec Naruto. Revenons au problème qui te tracasse. Que se passe t-il ?

- Je... Hésita le brun. Il se pourrait... que nous ayons encore perdu Kyo...

- QUOOOIIIII, peux-tu m'expliquer comme un gamin de 7 ans a fait pour échapper à la surveillance de Chunnin entraînés ?

- Nous ne le savons pas... à un moment il était là celui d'après il avait disparu... Shikamaru est partit à sa recherche mais impossible de mettre la main dessus.

Tsunade mit sa tête dans ses mains et poussa un long soupir. Ce gosse était un ange avec tout le monde, même avec elle, mais un ange hyperactif et farceur. Il allait finir par les vider de toute énergie.

Si seulement sa mère n'était pas en mission cela serait bien plus facile.

Bon il lui fallait régler le problème et retrouver le jeune garçon.

- Bien... Iruka tu vas me trouver Hayate et lui demander d'aider Shikamaru pour la recherche. Une fois trouver emmenez moi Kyo, il restera avec moi jusqu'à ce soir.

- Ce sera fait Hokage-sama. Naruto, Jiraiya je suis heureux de votre retour. A plus tard.

Une fois Iruka sortit, les deux autres hommes se tournèrent vers Tsunade attendant des explications que cette dernière leur donna sans attendre.

- Ahlala, Kyo à sept ans et est un futur ninja. Il est d'ailleurs très doué. C'est un ange, mais un ange fatiguant. Personne n'arrive à lui en vouloir lorsqu'il vous sourit vous oubliez complètement la raison de votre colère contre lui, et il est profite. C'est un petit garçon incroyablement blagueur et surtout infatigable... dans un sens il te ressemble beaucoup Naruto. Mais bien plus que cela, il est terriblement gentil et prêt à tout pour les autres. Il a toujours un mot tendre pour ceux qu'il aime un câlin, un bisous dès qu'il les voit. Mais il a la mauvaise habitude de fausser compagnie aux ninjas veillant sur lui.

- Oba-chan tu te ramollis !

- Sale petit impertinent tu veux goutter de mon poing, pour vérifier cela !

- Mais non voyons... je rigolais !

Naruto, bien qu'ayant mûri n'avait pu s'empêcher d'embêter Tsunade. Il ne dut son salut qu'à l'ouverture de la porte du bureau.

C'est alors qu'il se trouva plongé dans deux prunelles violettes piqueté d'argent...

X

XxX

X

* * *

><p>Finishhhh =)<p>

Merci de votre lecture

J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Nhésitez pas à faire des remarques.

Si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite pas de soucis =)

x

A bientôt !

Ange du Fillénia


	3. Kyo, Naruto Enfants ou adultes

Hello et tadam ! Le chapitre numéro 2 est en ligne =)

Merci pour les rewiews :

**Agrond :** Ne t'inquiète pas les yeux de Hinata ne seront pas décris comme ça. Pour ce qui est de Shikamaru, ce dernier n'a pas vraiment fait attention à ses interlocuteurs, et oui même un génie peu avoir des raté xD et qui à dit qu'une fois une ou deux bouteilles de saké notre chère Tsunade avait de bonnes idées ? Je pense que pour nommer Shika comme "baby-sitter" elle avait pas du en vider que 2 !

**Myfiona and largo : **Merciii =) voilà mon chapitre, en plus je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire donc bientôt le prochain.

x

Alors néanmoins, n'hesitez pas en en ajouter encore pluuuuuuuuus xD cela me ferait super plaisir et en plus m'aidera au cas ou vous ayez des suggestions ou conseils.

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaiera =)**

x

_x_

Sinon j'en profite également pour faire de la pub pour ma seconde fic **"Le prix de la vie"** cela se deroule dans le monde d'Harry Potter avec un pitit crossover avec NCIS mais surtout pour introduire les personnages de la Serie après cela se passe exclusivement dans le monde magique =).

x

_x_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<em>**

**_sauf Kyo qui m'appartient, c'est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous._**

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**Kyo, Naruto... Enfants ou adultes**

X

XxX

X

Au premier coup d'œil, le nouvel arrivant évalua la situation et ses possibilités de fuite. A peine eut t'il fait un micro écart vers la fenêtre que Tsunade se fit un plaisir de l'arrêter.

- Fais encore un minuscule mouvement en direction de cette fenêtre et ta mère sera incapable de te reconnaître à ton retour Kyo. Dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Le jeune garçon se stoppa net et Naruto s'étonna de ne pas le voir se transformer en pierre. Il ne semblait même plus respirer. Naruto sourit, à l'âge de Kyo il se serait contenté de continuer sans faire attention à l'ordre donné. Mais le garçon semblait bien plus réfléchit que lui il lui semblait également bien plus mature.

Personne ne parla, Tsunade et Kyo se défiant du regard, Naruto en profita pour détailler Kyo.

Assez petit, le garçon ne devait pas dépasser les 1m15, ses cheveux noir en bataille étaient strillés de rouge et lui retombaient devant les yeux. Ses yeux avaient marqué Naruto, ces derniers violets piquetés d'argent étaient si expressif ! Le garçon portait des vêtements noirs contrastants avec sa peau blanche, un débardeur noir et un simple pantalon noir ainsi que quelques bandages, autours de ses poignets et un autour de son cou. Un bref éclat d'argent permis à Naruto d'apercevoir un pendentif au bout d'un cordon noir accroché à son cou.

Ce fut la voix calme de Kyo qui le sortit de son inspection.

- Tsunade-sama, dit-il doucement. Envoyer Shika-kun me chercher n'ai pas franchement ta meilleur idée. Plus paresseux que lui y a pas.

- Sale gosse ! Rugit Tsunade. Nous avons tous autre chose à faire que te courir après dans tout Konoha, il y a des tonnes de missions à remplir, mes ninjas ont autre chose à faire que de te surveiller.

Naruto, vit l'apprenti ninja levé un sourcil et sourire doucement. Il faillit ensuite s'étrangler de rire à la remarque qui suivit.

- Oba-chan, ce n'ai pas moi qui ai de la paperasse en retard, de plus, c'est TOI qui à ordonné que l'on s'occupe de moi. Alors que je suis capable de me débrouiller seul jusqu'au retour de maman. Et puis s'il te plait cache mieux la bouteille de saké planquée dans ton tiroir qui sais un enfant pourrais tomber dessus !

L'Hokage rougit, de Colère ou d'embarras personne ne put le dire mais lorsqu'elle se leva lentement les poings appuyés contre son bureau Kyo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et choisit la solution la moins dangereuse... il fuit par la porte. Laissant ainsi les occupants de la pièce les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

Après quelques instants, Jiraya se racla la gorge ramenant ses compagnons à eux.

- C'était… intéressant. Commença t-il. J'en déduis donc que c'est lui le jeune garçon dont tu nous parlais.

Tsunade acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, et leur sourit.

- C'est bien ça, et comme vous l'avez remarqué c'est un garçon spécial. Très doué en tant qu'apprenti ninja, plein de joie de vivre et à la fois si mature. Bon bien sur il faut faire fi de sa désagréable habitude de s'enfuir et aussi de se moquer.

- Oui nous avons remarqué. Rigola Naruto, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et reprit son sérieux. Et ses parents ? Étant Ninjas ils doivent lui manquer.

- Sa mère lui manque c'est sur, il est difficile de les séparer. La mine de l'Hokage s'assombrit. Quant à son père il est inutile d'en parler...

Naruto et Jiraya n'insistèrent pas, le sujet semblait épineux et puis pas question de gâcher leur retour à Konoha avec cela. Ils avaient désormais tout leur temps pour discuter de toutes les choses sérieuses, plus tard…

Après cela les deux revenant passèrent encore quelques heures à discuter avec Tsunade, puis finalement Naruto se leva et après un bref salut quitta la salle, laissant ainsi les deux ninjas légendaires en tête à tête. Tsunade en profita pour questionner son ami au sujet de son élève.

- Alors… vous m'avez raconté vos aventures dans les grandes lignes mais comment cela c'est passé pour lui, physiquement comme psycologiquement ?

- Lors qe notre départ il était déterminé ce qui à facilité les choses. Protèger le village de Kyubi et ramener Sasuke lorsqu'il en aurait les capacités sont deux buts qui l'on aidé à avancer. Toi même si tu avais été à ma place, tu n'en serais pas revenu ! Ce gamin apprend à une vitesse phénoménale !

- Avant que vous nous quittiez j'avais eu un aperçu de cela c'est en partie cela qui m'a sauvé avant que je ne denienne Hokage.

- Oui, sourit Jiraya. Mais cela était bien pire lors de notre entrainement, il m'a épuisé. Mais désormais il contrôle Kyubi, oh pas complètement, le renard reste un démon puissant et sauvage mais une cohabitation est née. Quant au sujet Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est plus complexe, les deux garçons se sont rencontrés une fois en 10 ans, c'etait i ans. Et je suis désolé mai je n'était pas présent il m'est donc impossible de te dire avec précision ce qu'il s'est passé. Naruto à refusé de me le raconter, la seule chose que je sais est qu'ils ne se sont pa battus.

- Et par rapport au village et à ses habitants, comment à t'il vécu l'éloignement ? Interroga-t-elle.

- Mal, c'est ce qui a été le plus difficile. Tous ses amis, ses sensei, toi ; vous êtes sa motivation, son courage, sa force et vous lui avez cruellement manqué. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que dans ce cas nous aurions due rentrer plus tôt mais cela nous était impossible, il avait besoin de cet éloignement, pour se rendre compte de sa propre force et des choses et personnes importantes à sa vie. Il avait besoin de voir le monde et d'aider autre chose que son village. Naruto est un ninja talentueux surment l'un des meilleurs, il à grandit, il à murit... Konoha peut etre fier de le compter parmi ses combattants.

L'Hokage fut émue par la sincérité des paroles de Jiraya, celui-ci méttait tant de foi en Naruto, alors oui Tsunade était fière de compter Naruto Uzumaki parmi ses ninjas... et ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien entre Naruto et Kyo, l'un avait désormais 23 ans et l'autre seulement 7 mais tous deux avait dus grandir trop vite l'un à cause du rejet du village et l'absence de parents l'autre à cause de l'absence d'une mère qu'il aime plus que tout et du dégoût dans les yeux du reste de sa famille. Enfants-adultes, voilà qui les définissait bien...

X

XxX

X

* * *

><p>C'est la fin de ce chapitre<p>

Merci de votre lecture

J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Nhésitez pas à faire des remarques.

Si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite pas de soucis =)

x

A bientôt !

Ange du Fillénia


	4. Chez soi

Ohayoooo et voilà, je suis heureuse de vous présenter mon new chapitre !

Merci Merci pour vos reviews auquels je m'empresse de repondre :

**Agrond**** :** Mais euhhhhh t'as pas le droit de trouver ! même si ce n'est pas non plus le secret de l'année xP En tout cas merci de suivre cette fic =) et heureusement qu'il y a plus de secrets dans **_"le prix de la vie"_** xD

**Myfiona and largo**** : J**e suis contente que cela te plaise et que tu aime Kyo =3 pour ce qui est des parents disons que ce n'est pas bien difficile enfin du côté de la mère ;)

**1Tox**** :** Merci beaucoup pour ton review et tes conseils. Pour ce qui est des couples, oui il y en aura d'autres même si je ne sais pas encore comment les mettre en place mais si tu as des suggestions n'hésite pas.

**Maida**** :** Sorry pour la longueur des chapitres mais il m'est difficile de trouver du temps, de plus ma fic principale reste _**"le prix de la vie"**_ alors je passe moins de temps sur **_"l'espoir d'une konoichi"._ **

**En tout cas bonne lecture à tous ! **

x

_x_

Sinon j'en profite également pour faire de la pub pour ma seconde fic **"Le prix de la vie"** cela se deroule dans le monde d'Harry Potter avec un pitit crossover avec NCIS mais surtout pour introduire les personnages de la Serie après cela se passe exclusivement dans le monde magique =).

x

_x_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.<em>**

**_sauf Kyo qui m'appartient, c'est une partie de moi, sortie de mon imagination, qui bouge à travers mes mots et vit grâce à vous._**

* * *

><p>X<p>

XxX

X

**Chez soi...**

X

XxX

X

Le soleil se couche sur Konoha illuminant le village de ses doux rayons, une nouvelle journée s'achève semblable aux autres et pourtant si différentes à la fois.

Certains ninjas seront bientôt de retour d'une mission harassante, d'autres s'apprêtent à partir pour une durée indéterminée et d'autres encore rentreront simplement chez eux ce soir.

Sur le mon Hokage, Naruto observe tranquillement ce spectacle que 10 années passées à voyager avaient peu à peu altérer.

Tout son être lui semble apaisé, il est rentré et il le ressent de toute son âme...

Des bruit de course se font entendre et le blond tourne son regard dans leur direction, de long cheveux roses, des yeux vert voilà tout ce qu'il à le temps de voir avant de se faire prendre dans une étreinte à lui briser les os. Cependant il ne dit rien et lui retourne le geste en souriant.

Puis les deux jeunes gens se séparent sans se quitter des yeux. Finalement la rose brise le silence.

- Naruto, souffle t-elle, je... j'ai croisé Shikamaru et il m'a apprit ton retour. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire... et pourtant tu es là...

Sakura posa une main tremblante sur la joue de son ami et Naruto s'y appuya, profitant de l'instant et de cette coéquipière qui lui avait tant manqué.

- Sakura... tu m'as manqué, énormément par contre, je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu ramener Sasuke avec moi... dit-il en baissant la tête

- Écoute, je sais que tu m'as fais une promesse, mais je ne t'en veux pas, il s'est laissé aveugler par la haine et le pouvoir. Non attends laisse moi finir, dit-elle en voyant son ami essayer de protester. Je sais qu'au fond de lui il reste encore une trace du Sasuke dont je suis tombée amoureuse, mais elle est bien trop enfouie et tant qu'il ne se rendra pas compte qu'il fait fausse route personne ne pourra le faire revenir, ni toi, ni moi...

Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de reprendre son amie dans ses bras. Voilà dix ans qu'il s'entraînait pour devenir plus fort, plus mature afin de pouvoir aider Sasuke mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant et c'est pourquoi il avait voulu s'excuser de n'avoir tenu sa promesse. Et Sakura venait de calmer ses tourments par une simple phrase. Oui vraiment la jeune fille lui avait manquée !

Après quelques instants les deux ninjas s'assirent côte à côte leur regard tourné vers l'horizon.

- Naru... commença Sakura. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois revenu ! Tu sais le village était bien calme sans toi, la jeune fille rigola doucement et reprit. Enfin pas toujours calme, Tenten, Lee, Ino et Kiba on tendance à mettre beaucoup d'ambiance et ils ont prit la mauvaise habitude d'entraîner Kyo avec eux ! J'ai du empêcher plusieurs fois Tsunade de les envoyer sur la lune. Nous avons parfois du mal à les canaliser et j'ai l'impression que Neji a du mal lui aussi à ne pas leur mettre une raclée moi même cela me dérange. De plus Choji et Shika se contente de manger pour l'un et de regarder les nuages pour l'autre au lieu de nous aider et Shino reste muet comme une tombe heureusement qu'Hina est là pour calmer le jeu, sinon je crois que Konoha aurait exploser. Je crois qu'ils ont eu envie de compenser ton absence en fait. J'ai parfois encore du mal à réaliser que certains sont haut gradés !

Naruto rigola en voyant la tête faussement boudeuse de la fleur de cerisier ainsi qu'en imaginant la scène décrite. Il voyait bien Ino et Tenten toutes souriantes partir en courant poursuivit par une Sakura le poing levé ainsi que Lee, Kiba et Kyo sur le dos de Akamaru tenter d'échapper à un Neji aux Byakugan enclenché. Oui et Choji mangeant des chips adossé à un arbre alors que Sikamaru marmonne des « galère » à tout va et que Shino se tient non loin d'eux. Oui c'est une scène facile à se représenter tout comme il lui est facile d'imaginer Hinata arriver calmement, de bégayer quelques mots et attendrir tout le monde les stoppant net dans leurs farces.

Bizarrement il avait du mal à se représenter ses amis à 24 ans, pour lui il étai toujours c'est jeune de 14 ans qui se battait pour réussir leur examen ninja. Il avait hâte de tous les revoir.

Sakura regardait son ami rigoler, et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller d'amusement et de joie, le blond semblait en pleine forme et cela lui faisait plaisir. Il fallait aussi dire que le jeune garçon de 14 ans était bien loin. Les rondeurs l'enfance avaient laissé place à un corps musclé et un visage fin et indubitablement masculin. Ses cheveux méchés de orange et en bataille lui laissait un petit quelque chose de l'ado rebelle qu'il avait été . Son regard bien que pétillant étaient désormais plus sérieux et comme hantés par une chose que la rose ne parvenait pas à discerner.

De son côté elle aussi avait changé, comme tous les autres, ses cheveux avaient repoussé atteignant le milieu de son dos, ses formes c'étaient développées, son visage aminci et ses vêtement c'étaient un peu plus féminisés tout en restant pratique pour son métier de Ninja.

Il restèrent la encore un long moment, le soleil laissa complètement place à la lune et Sakura fini par se lever puis proposa sa main à Naruto. Une fois le blond relevé la jeune femme l'entraina à sa suite sans lui laisser le temps de s'interroger.

Ce n'est qu'un fois arrivé en ville que Naruto réalisa que son amie l'emmenait vers Hichikaru.

Déjà des bribes de paroles, des rires et des couverts s'entrechoquant l'atteignaient lui rappelant bon nombres de souvenirs. Seule la taille du restaurant différait des images encore présentes dans son esprit, à première vue le bâtiment devait bien avoir triplé de volume et devait pouvoir accueillir au moins une bonne cinquantaine de personnes.

Les deux ninjas se stoppèrent face à l'entrée, et Sakura entra après avoir souri à son ami. Naruto resta planté là quelques instants, il avait sa petite idée quant à ce qui l'attendait dans la pièce et revoir tout ses amis après tant de temps était un peu stressant pour lui. Puis d'un air déterminé il repoussa le rideau et entra.

Des dizaines d'odeurs l'atteignirent de plein fouet ainsi que divers sentiments liés aux événements passés, peine... solitude... joie... mélancolie... hilarité...

Bizarrement le silence qui suivit son entrée ne le surprit pas, mais il fut vite brisé par un cri de joie et deux furies se jetèrent sur lui. Il reconnu facilement Ino et Lee sûrement deux des personnes les plus à même de réagirent ainsi.

Il les serra dans ses bras avec joie et se laissa entraîner à la table de ceux qui avait tellement compté pour lui.

Chacun s'empressa de suivre l'exemple d'Ino et Lee et Naruto se trouva vite dépasser par toutes ses embrassades. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il réalisa la présence que certain ex-sensei mais également l'absence de certains de ses amis. Mais l'enthousiasme de tout le monde ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps.

- Par tout les diable Naruto ! Mais oui c'est bien toi ! S'exclama Lee.

- Bien sur que c'est lui Baka, dit Ino en le frappant.

- Ino, Lee calmez vous, intervint Neji, puis il enchaîna en se tournant vers Naruto. Je suis heureux que tu sois enfin de retour.

- Galèèèère, je savais bien que je ne m'étais pas trompé et Sakura qui ne voulait pas me croire ! se plaignit Shika.

- Et bien les jeunes, commença Kurenai assise près de Gai. Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour souhaiter un bon retour à Naruto et aussi pour lui avouer que Konoha était bien fade sans lui ! Levons nos verres à ton retour. Kanpaiiiii !

Tous imitèrent Kurenai et crièrent un « Kanpai » énergique. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur agrémenté de rires et de questions auxquelles le ninja blond s'empressa de répondre.

Puis après un long moment, il profita d'une accalmie pour les questionner tout d'abord sur l'absence de certain.

- Dites moi, pourquoi Tenten, Kiba, Hinata et Kakashi sont-ils absents ? En mission je suppose ?

- C'est ça oui, répondit Kurenai, ils sont partis il y à deux semaines, normalement ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer.

- Oh d'accord, dommage qu'ils ne soient pas là, j'aurais aimé les voir... enfin, sourit Naruto. Je les verrais bientôt ! Racontez moi vos vies c'est dix dernières années !

Ainsi Naruto apprit que leurs ex-senseis avaient maintenant de nouveaux élèves tous aussi turbulents qu'eux à leur âge, ce qui le fit beaucoup rire.

Il apprit qu'Ino et Sakura était désormais deux médecins de renoms et passaient une grande partie de leur temps à l'hôpital pour s'occuper des ninjas blessés.

Shikamaru avait rejoins la section stratégique du village et travaillait également en collaboration avec Suna, et plus particulièrement avec Temari donnant lieu à de nombreuses disputes entre eux, souvent en désavantage pour le brun.

L'equipe de Neji, Lee et Tenten ne se séparait que pour des missions exceptionnelles, le reste du temps il formait l'une des forces majeures de Konoha.

Kiba et Shino quant à eux avaient rejoins les pisteurs et menaient des missions le plus souvent de rang S en compagnie de nombreux ninjas.

Choji avait vu ces deux anciens coéquipiers se diriger vers des voies différentes et avait donc fait de même, après des années de missions il suivait aujourd'hui l'enseignement d'Iruka pour devenir sensei à l'école ninja.

Naruto n'eut que peu de renseignements sur Kakashi excepté le fait qu'il avait reprit sa place chez les ambus et qu'il réalisait aussi des missions en équipe.

Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus fut l'absence d'info sur Hinata, ses amis lui confièrent qu'eux même ne savaient pas grand chose à part que la jeune femme réalisait des missions comme eux. Neji put néanmoins lui apprendre qu'Hiashi avait depuis un petit moment refusé le titre d'Héritière à Hinata au profit se sa sœur.

L'Uzumaki se sentait serein et heureux. Il rattrapait lentement le temps perdu avec ses amis et bien que l'absence de certain laissait un petit vide, il ne parvenait pas à retirer ce stupide sourire de ses lèvres. Dans le fond, les ninjas face à lui n'avaient pas tant changé que ça...

Toute bonne chose a pourtant une fin et c'est dans la joie et les rires que nos amis se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux.

Une fois seul, Naruto prit la direction du mont Hokage en souriant (depuis son retour il ne faisait que ça!).

Le ciel était dégagé et le temps doux il dormirait donc à la belle étoile.

Profitant du calme du village endormi et de la beauté du ciel infini...

Dans la maison de l'Hokage, un petit garçon observait lui aussi le ciel espérant un signe...

Tsunade lui avait promis que bientôt Elle rentrerait, mais pour l'instant aucunes nouvelles n'étaient parvenues au village et Kyo s'impatientait.

Les seuls points positifs à cette journée avait été de faire tourner en bourrique ses nounous et sa rencontre avec Naruto dont tout le monde lui avait parlé. L'homme lui avait paru assez impressionnant et puissant et que quelque chose en lui le poussait à l'apprécier sans pour autant le connaître. Mais après tout les ninjas de Konoha l'avait prévenu qu'il aimerait Naruto Uzumaki.

Malgré cela il attendait avec impatience le retour de sa mère, voilà trop longtemps à son goût qu'elle était partie en mission...

En attendant ce soir il profiterait du calme du village endormi et de la beauté du ciel infini...

X

XxX

X

* * *

><p>Finishhhhhhhhhhh<p>

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre =3

J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Nhésitez pas à faire des remarques.

Si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite pas de soucis =)

x

A bientôt !

Ange du Fillénia


End file.
